


What You Came Back To

by magimage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Meet the Family, Memories, One Shot, Reminiscing, Returning Home, meeting the parents? more like meeting my basically sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimage/pseuds/magimage
Summary: Lúcio goes to Haiti with Baptiste and meets Roseline.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What You Came Back To

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back in the bapcio tag, what up  
> thanks to @CantBelieveItsNotGay for reading through this for me as i ranted on the phone :)

“You’re jogging your leg a lot.” Baptiste says, slipping his hand onto his thigh. It was true. It had been bouncing up and down, a mile a minute, a nervous habit. He tries to ease up on it.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just a little-” He slots his hand into his, feeling instant relief from it. “Just a little nervous. Think she’ll like me?”

Baptiste says, “Oh, she’ll _love_ you. She’s heard all about you.”

Likewise, Lúcio had heard a lot about her. Her dry humour, her resilience, the stubbornness that Baptiste spoke of with a fond smile on his face - but _hearing_ about someone wasn’t the same as _knowing_ about someone. 

“What, you been telling her about how good I am at burning food?”

He winks at him. “Maybe?”

They both laugh and that makes the pressure rise off just a bit. But when it’s time for them to get off at their stop, right in front of the clinic, the nervousness rises up again.

*

“So. A new boyfriend and you want to introduce him at my workplace? Before even putting your bags down? Shame on you, Baptiste.” 

Baptiste laughs at Roseline’s wit as Lúcio hovers nervously behind him. “Ah, you know you’ve missed me!”

Her stern look softens. “Yes, I really have. You should visit more often. And not _just_ for work.” She turns her attention to Lúcio and he hopes his smile doesn’t look too scared. “Nice to meet you in person, Lúcio. And nice disguise.”

It really is an absurd one, the classic sunglasses and the massive wig, but it got the job done. “Uh, thanks! Nice to meet you too!”

It seems like she’s about to reply when the door swings wide open. A boy - presumably the receptionist - pokes his head around the door. “Dr Mondésir, Monsieur Etienne is-” His eyes widen to saucers. “Holy shit, are you _Lúcio_?”

Ah. Even the best disguises couldn’t fool everyone. 

Before he can answer, Roseline takes over. “Yes, it’s Lúcio. We would appreciate no big scene though. He’s just here to help out a bit.”

A slight lie, yes, but one that he could totally roll with. 

“Oh, sorry, I don’t want to alert anyone! Sorry, sorry!” He looks slightly panicked and Lúcio is quick to reassure him.

“Hey, no worries dude. Nice to meet you though! What’s your name?”

“Daniel.”

He hit him with a smile. “Well, nice to meet you Daniel. Thanks for keeping this on the down low, really appreciate it!”

It seems as if Daniel is lost for words, just staring with glazed over eyes and a blissed smile. 

Baptiste, sensing that Daniel wouldn’t be answering anytime soon, says, “Maybe we should go out for drinks? After work of course.”

Roseline shakes her head. “No, we can just have some at my place. I stocked up in preparation and you can sleep over there anyway. Spare room is still free.”

He nods affirmation. “Sounds good to me.”

“All good over here too.” Lúcio says. 

“Sounds like a plan then.” Roseline nods. “Oh and I’m sorry to ask this of you but I would appreciate some extra help. I heard that you were a medic, Lúcio, and we have masks that should help you stay unnoticed. Sorry for asking this of a guest-”

“No problem! Always happy to help out.”

Baptiste claps his hands together with an air of finality. “Then let’s get started. Can we leave our bags in your office for now?”

“Sure. Baptiste, I’ll need you to take inventory and Lúcio, just come with me and I’ll grab you a mask.” 

Just as they all begin to move to do their tasks, Daniel quickly says, “Wait, wait, before you guys start…” He tapers off into a small voice. “Can I get your autograph?”

*

“-and can you believe that after all that fuss, it was _him_ who’d messed up the shoes! _Him_!” 

Lúcio can’t help but laugh at Roseline’s stories of a younger Baptiste’s misadventures. She smirks over her drink. 

He turns to his sulking boyfriend. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me any of _these_ stories? Sounds like fun!”

Baptiste rolls his eyes. “Look at the way you’re already laughing, I don’t need the entire base doing that.” 

Roseline giggles. “Agh, c’mon! There’s no way you haven’t done something that they’re already laughing at! How much worse can these make it?”

Baptiste sticks her playfully sticks his tongue out at her and she does the same to him. Lúcio laughs again.

“Damn, it’s always fun growing up with someone.”

Roseline leans back into the sofa, taking a sip from her beer before setting it down onto the table. “What, you have some siblings?”

“Nah, I’m an only child but I might as well have. In the favela, _everyone_ is family. Could hardly make a track without getting interrupted by one of the kids getting me to play hockey with them.” He chuckles softly, caught up in the memories for a second. “I swear they get bigger every time I see them. Some are even taller than me now!”

Baptiste smirks. “Ah, but that’s not very hard, love.” 

Lúcio goes for a clumsy shove but Baptiste dodges it with ease. 

“Yeah, yeah, just wait until I have a growth spurt!”

Roseline looks mischievous. “At twenty-six? I don’t know about that…”

Lúcio protests over Baptiste’s laughing. “Hey! I thought we were making fun of _him_ , not me!”

She shrugs. “I tease indiscriminately. Everyone can get some.”

He turns to Baptiste, trying not to pout. “Hey, don’t you have any funny stories about Roseline? Tease back!”

An impish grin plays on his lips. “Ah well there is a few-”

She interjects. “Do _not_ make me bring up the sock story.”

Baptiste clams up quickly.

Lúcio looks to the both of them. “The sock story? Anyone gonna explain?”

“Well, when Baptiste was younger-”

There was no hesitation. He leaped onto her, wrangling her into a scrappy brawl. Their laughter was muffled but still loud; it looked just like little play fights that kids would get into.

“Don’t say it!”

“I won’t, I won’t!

They came apart, landing clumsily next to each other, bowled over with laughter. Lúcio couldn’t help but stare, an outsider just for this moment. It was clear how close they were, how easily they slipped back into these playful patterns. He understood the feeling completely, couldn’t help but admire it. She really was important to Baptiste. And by extension, important to him.

He hopes she likes him.

They were finally catching their breath and Baptiste says, “I think I’m gonna turn in for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He lands a peck onto Roseline’s cheek and comes over to land one on Lúcio’s lips before disappearing into the hallway.

As soon as he leaves, Lúcio becomes painfully aware that it’s just him and Roseline now. No Baptiste to act as a buffer or the bridge between the two. If there was a lull in the conversation, it would be on them to fix it, no one swooping in to alleviate the awkwardness. He hopes he doesn’t mess up.

“What an old man, turning in _this_ early.” She shakes her head fondly at the empty space where he sat. “Makes _me_ feel like I’m getting old.”

“Well you definitely don’t look at it.”

The edge of her lip quirks upwards. “No flattering now. You know how many wrinkles the clinic gives me? I’ll look like I’m ninety by the end of this decade.”

“One hell of a legacy to leave behind.” He points out. “An entire medical clinic? It helps everyone out. No one will forget that anytime soon.”

“Yeah, well, not like I did it alone. Don’t think anyone could.”

Lúcio knew it well. He saw how carefully Baptiste would handle the money he would hand off to Roseline each month, sectioning it away from his salary. He had told him that he liked the consistency of Overwatch pay, even if it was rather meagre at the moment. Better than scrabbling for money while on the run.

“You have handled it well though.” He says. “Gotta give yourself credit for that.”

She snorts. “Alright, Mr Revolutionary, I get it, don’t talk down on yourself.”

He chuckles. “Oh so you heard about that?”

She says flatly, “The whole world heard about it. You’ve gone platinum with your albums, for Christ sake, _everyone_ knows about it!”

He shrugs. “It’s easy to forget. Still feel like I’m making music for a few underground parties.”

It wasn’t like Lúcio had really been aiming to be famous. Playing music that he enjoyed for other people on the same wave as him was enough, always had been and probably always would be. It felt like his rise to fame had happened without him even noticing - one second he was playing out a beat for a small house party hosted by a friend, the next it was for a sold out stadium… 

“You turned on that idol persona very easily with Daniel.”

He snaps back to reality. Roseline has gone back to her almost finished drink and is looking expectantly at him. “Oh, yeah, I guess I did.” He was so used to doing it, he had barely noticed the slip from Lúcio the guy who likes playing hockey and is nervous about meeting Roseline to Lúcio the world renowned DJ. “I mean, it’s not _just_ a persona though. I do love my fans.”

And that was the honest to god truth. There was nowhere he could be so raw and open as with his music; to think that people enjoyed it still made his head spin.

“But there has to be a divide, right? Between normal Lúcio and DJ Lúcio.” She stares him down intently. It almost feels like one of the interviews with a hawkish reporter.

“I mean, I think there’s always gonna be one with how you are in public and how you are in private, like anyone else. We can’t help having those seperate but I try to be as genuine as possible.”

“But to an extent, you can’t be, right?”

He nods slowly. “Yeah, I guess.”

“And you are being genuine with Baptiste, right?”

He starts. “What?”

She leans in, making him uncomfortable under her stony gaze. “That idol switch doesn’t extend to Baptiste, right? You’re not pulling one over on him?”

He replicates her seriousness, returning the look steadily and injecting as much sincerity into his words as possible. “I would never. When it comes to love, I’m an open book. I wouldn’t lie to him like that.”

They stare each other down. The silence cloys the air around them. He doesn’t dare to move an inch.

She finally breaks the looks with a chuckle and a lean back. “Nice. Thanks for the reassurance. And sorry for the showdown, just wanna make sure he’s in good hands. No hard feelings?”

He leans back in turn. “No hard feelings, I get it.”

She gives him a grateful smile. “Thanks. Really though, thanks. I just worry about him. Can’t help it.”

Lúcio thinks back to each mission he’s gone on with Baptiste, the almost reckless way he would throw himself into the thick of things, shooting up into the sky and clearing high grounds without the proper back up. He thinks back to each time he _wasn’t_ with him, the gnawing worry that would creep up with him after he had gone through all his distractions, the times that worry hadn’t been unfounded whenever he was rushed straight to the medbay upon arrival. 

“Oh yeah. I get it.”

*

“Sorry to leave so soon but we’re needed back at base. It was nice to visit again though!” Baptiste shoulders his backpack on.

“You seem awfully cheery for someone so sad to go. Ate that breakfast real quick.” Roseline turns to Lúcio with crossed arms. “Hey, _please_ make him visit more often. He isn’t listening to my threats anymore.”

Lúcio smiles. “I’ll see what I can do. Would I be good for coming back with him?”

She smiles right back at him. “You’re welcome anytime, Lúcio.” He offers her a high five and she takes it. “Let me walk you guys to the bus stop.”

Baptiste nods. “Of course. Want to carry my backpack, by any chance?”

She snorts. “You keep that on, sock boy. If anything, you should be carrying Lúcio’s bag as well.”

He whines as she unlocks the door and walks out. “But I thought I was a guest!”

“A guest in your own home? Yeah right! The only guest is Lúcio.”

He sees the smile on Baptiste’s face before he rushes out after her, still complaining. Home. It really was here for him.

*

Baptiste nudges him on the way back. “That seemed to have gone well for you.”

He shrugs nonchalantly. “Yeah, not too bad.”

“‘Not too bad’? You’re not jogging your leg this time! I saw that high five!” 

He chuckles. “Okay, maybe a bit better than not too bad.” He would be looking forward to coming back again for sure. 

“See? I _told_ you she’d like you!” He glances at him. “What did you talk about after I went to sleep anyway?”

He stops himself from smiling, maintaining a straight face. “Oh you know… Some things about you…”

Baptiste looks aghast. “What? Not the sock story, right? Right?” Lúcio’s silence seems to drive him into a frenzy. “Lúcio, please-”

He can’t help it, he laughs, so loud that he pulls a few disdainful stares. “No, not the sock story.” He pauses. “Or was it…?”

Baptiste’s groans do nothing to drown out his laughing. “Dear god, I’ll never hear the end of it, will I?”

“Nope.” He grins at him. “These are important stories! Where else would I get this from?”

“Was that your real motivation for coming with me?” He asks.

“Nah. I’m glad I met her. She was really nice.

He slinks his arm around him. “Told you that you had nothing to worry about. She was just as excited to meet you, trust me.”

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah. I can tell that she’s really going to get at me about coming back with you.”

Lúcio looks out the window at the neighbourhood speeding past. It’s with a certain fondness - not his home but Baptiste’s and the fact that it was his made it beautiful. “We should come back soon.”

Baptise nods slowly. He looks out fondly alongside him and Lúcio wonders how many memories he’s seeing layered over the scenery. 

“Yeah. We should.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments and criticism is appreciated.


End file.
